


Out in the Streets

by Area11Dennise



Category: Free! Iwatobi Swim Club - Fandom
Genre: Crime AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:10:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6376090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Area11Dennise/pseuds/Area11Dennise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So after the new 50% Off episode my friend SquaryQ said she liked the idea of Rei and Nagisa being in an organised crime organisation and I threw together this drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out in the Streets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SquaryQ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquaryQ/gifts).



> Happy early birthday, Imo-chan! I'm sorry it sucks but I've still got hella writers block and this is all I could do. Still hope you enjoy.

The wind picks up on the rooftop. 'He'd better walk past now, I'm freezing my ass off here.' As if on cue, the blond male he'd been running all over town for finally appears, walking along the busy sidewalk. Hastily, Rei turns his head toward the microphone as he lies down behind the rifle again.

"Nagisa, target spotted at 12 'o clock. Executing plan B." The blue haired male speaks into the microphone attached to his jacket and aims for the unsuspecting male once more. "You mean you got him? You better get him this time, Rei. You know what will happen if you don't. Over and out." His boss's voice returns, soon cutting off the connection. 

Once absolutely sure the call had been cut off, Rei lets out a sigh. "You know what will happen if you don't." He repeats in a mocking voice. The fact that his long time partner still didn't trust his abilities was humiliating to say the least. The two had been working together for at least 7 years now, their hard work making their business bloom as the amount of customers and employees gradually increased over the years. 

"Sorry sir, this is what happens when you don't pay up in time." Rei snaps back to reality, focusing once more on the moving speck in the croud. Like in a trance, his finger squeezes the trigger and the bullet is off into the street, soon followed by the sounds of screams and a heavy bang. He quickly rolls away from sight, hiding the rifle behind the stone wall next to the building's many chimneys. He reaches into his pocket, pulling out a pack of Malboro's with a lighter inside. "Fuck, that was annoying. Well, it's done now." Rei tells himself as he covers the fag to light it in one go. Inhaling the smoke the blue haired assassin stares off into space, not even properly savoring the cigarette since it's just another part of his ritual now. Aim, shoot, smoke, or ASS for short. His partner thought that one up. 

"Nagisa should be happy with this, I'll scram."

~

"I'm telling you, I got him! The job's over! Why are you bitching over it?" Rei asks as his partner looks through another stack of ten thousand Yen bills. "That son of a bitch didn't pay for the goods. I told you I wanted my goddamned money, Rei!" The blond slams the stack onto his desk and gets up to grab his own smokes. "Listen up aibo, this is the drug business we're talking about! If word comes out that you let this motherfucker off without getting my money it's going to come back to bite my ass!" Rei keeps his mouth shut. His partner is being unreasonable, something that Nagisa knows himself as well. 

"Okay! Yes, I know this will look bad once it comes out so we just have to make sure it doesn't. Problem solved. Now if I remember correctly I'm pretty sure mister NG has a lunch appointment or so." Rei remarks sarcastically, making Nagisa lean over to his speaker. He presses the red button which buzzes for a second.

"Gou, do I have a lunch appointment today?" He asks.

"No sir, you're free this afternoon. Tomorrow at 2 you'll have-" his assistant replies, the faint sound of her flipping the pages of her agenda in the background.

"Yeah whatever, remind me tomorrow." Nagisa cuts her off, not waiting for a response and breaking the connection. He looks at Rei with a "No lunch today, I win." smirk, making him roll his eyes and sigh. 

"Fine, let's get going then." Rei pulls his car key out of his pocket as Nagisa puts on his coat and shades. "You're paying." 

"Whatever, I still have those vouchers from the other day and-" Rei is cut off by Nagisa's cell phone, by the sound of the tune it's urgent so he sits back down again as his partner picks up. "NG speaking." Silence falls over the room as Nagisa listens closely, his face soon twisting into a mixture of anger and disgust. "No no no, I completely understand. You take your time and pay whenever you're ready. Now excuse me, I've got a lunch appointment." He hangs up and lets out a groan. "I suppose lunch will have to wait?" Rei gets up again, hands stuffed into his pockets. 

"Stuff it, Ryugazaki. Let's move."

"Whatever you say, Boss."


End file.
